The present invention relates to the safe securement of an article of electronic equipment, such as a laptop or palm held computer, within a portable carrying case with securement members which also insure non-slip engagement with a supporting surface (e.g., desk or table) when the article of electronic equipment is removed from within its carrying case.
Numerous constructions of portable carrying cases are known for the convenient transporting of small articles of electronic equipment, such as laptop computers or computers intended to be held within the palm of the user""s hand. Typical of such constructions for laptop computers are the carrying cases shown in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,622,262; 5,755,329; and 5,819,942 as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,445,266; 5,524,754; 5,762,170; and 5,857,568. In such carrying cases for laptop computers it is desirable to locate and maintain the laptop computer within an appropriate compartment, while safeguarding the computer against shock induced forces should the carrying case be accidentally dropped or hit. It is also desirable in many instances for the user to operate the laptop computer while it is still in the carrying case, and access thereto is provided by the opening of one of the panels of the carrying case. In those instances there is an increased possibility of the laptop computer falling out of the carrying case. Thus, the need arises to provide a simple means to locate and secure the laptop computer within its carrying case, particularly when the carrying case is open and the user is operating the laptop computer.
The laptop computer will typically include frictional feet along its base which are intended to engage a supporting surface (e.g., desk or table) when the laptop computer is removed from its carrying case. These frictional feet are usually of minimal length. Accordingly the arrangement for securing the laptop computer within its carrying case, particularly if retrofit added to an existing laptop computer, must not interfere with the frictional engagement of the removed laptop computer on the supporting surface. That is, should the base of the laptop computer be modified to insure securement within its carrying case, the modified base should still include frictional members to establish non-slip engagement with a supporting surface when the laptop computer is removed from its carrying case.
The present invention solves the above requirements in an extremely simple and cost-effective manner. A particularly advantageous feature of the present invention is that it can be retrofit added to existing portable computers to further enhance their securement within a carrying case. I provide a pair of complementary securement members, with one of the securement members being intended for attachment to the base of the laptop computer (or other article of portable electronic equipment) at a base securement location. A second of the pair of securement members is located within the volume of the carrying case at a carrying case securement location which will face the base securement location when the laptop computer is inserted within the carrying case. The securement members may typically include cooperating Velcro manual pressure activated members. One of such securement members will include hooks and the other of the securement members will include loops. As is well known, the manual engagement of the hooks and loops will connect the securement members. It has been experienced that the thickness of the securement member, containing either the hooks or loops, is oftentimes of a thickness comparable to, or greater than, the length of the frictional feet generally included on the bottom of present commercially available laptop computers. Hence, when such a securement member is attached to the base of the laptop computer it will extend beyond the surface of the base a distance comparable to, or greater than, the length of the frictional feet depending from the base of the laptop computer. This will naturally interfere with the subsequent operation of the frictional feet when the laptop computer is removed from its portable carrying case and placed on a supporting surface. Hence, according to the present invention the securement member which is intended to be attached to the base of the laptop computer includes supplemental frictional members that are of a length greater than the thickness of the remaining portion of the securement member. Hence such supplemental frictional members will project beyond the remaining portion of the securement member which will be attached to the base of the laptop computer. Accordingly, when the laptop computer is removed from the portable carrying case and placed on a desk or other supporting surface, these supplemental frictional members will provide the requisite non-slip engagement with the supporting surface, while also advantageously protecting the supporting surface from being scratched by the securement elements carried by the securement member.
In accordance with a preferred feature of the present invention, at least the securement member attached to the base of the laptop computer includes a self-adhesive backing so as to facilitate the user attaching same to the base of the laptop computer. The complementary securement member within the portable carrying case may also be secured by adhesive. If desired, that securement member may be permanently attached within the case, as by sewing. The complementary securement member which is to be attached to the base of the laptop computer would then be provided to the user in conjunction with his or her purchase of the portable carrying case. Thus, the user would retrofit the existing laptop computer to be compatible with the carrying case having the feature of the present invention.
Although illustrated in association with a laptop computer the present invention may likewise be utilized in conjunction with small computers which are intended to be held in the palm of the user""s hand, and their associated carrying cases.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention each of the securement members is generally rectangular in shape, and has equal areas of securement elements (e.g., hooks or loops) for engagement with each other. The supplemental frictional members, which will be carried by the securement member attached to the base of the laptop computer, are preferably located at regions of its securement member outwardly proximate of its securement area.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a pair of complementary securement members for securing an article of portable electronic equipment within a carrying case, which still provides for non-slip frictional engagement between the base of the equipment and a supporting surface when the equipment is removed from its carrying case.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a pair of complementary securement members which have cooperating hook and loop engagement therebetween, and the securement member attached to the base of the laptop computer includes supplemental frictional members which are of a length greater than the remaining thickness of its securement member.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide such a pair of complementary securement members for securing an article of electronic equipment within a carrying case, in which at least the securement member that is attached to the base of the electronic equipment includes a self adhesive backing.
Yet another object of the present invention is to utilize such complementary securement members in conjunction with a portable laptop or palm held computer.
These as well as other objects of the present invention will become apparent upon a description of the following drawings.